Chantez, dansez, amusez-nous !
by Wonchesteeeer
Summary: James et Sirius veulent faire une bonne blague pour le premier avril, en entraînant Remus et Peter avec eux, et évidemment ça tombe encore sur les mêmes personnes...


**Chantez, dansez, amusez-nous !**

D'un air entendu James regarda Sirius, qui eut un sourire machiavélique. Peter arriva dans le dortoir sur ces entrefaites avec un sourire plus qu'amusé. Les deux autres posèrent leur regard sur lui, et il hocha la tête, son sourire s'agrandissant considérablement. Remus, qui émergeait seulement de sa nuit, bailla un peu avant de se tourner vers ses amis, tout en se demandant dans quoi il allait encore être embarqué, si ça allait lui coûter une retenue ou non voire pire, se retrouver dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Mais bon, c'était amusant en général alors ça en valait la peine. Il fallait simplement qu'il arrive à contenir l'imagination de ses trois amis très farfelus pour qu'il n'y ait pas de blessés, sinon c'était la catastrophe assurée. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que des élèves se fassent mal. Lui et ses amis pourraient en être renvoyé, et il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de Dumbledore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Quand « l'idée du siècle » fut expliquée il ne restait plus qu'à la mettre en place, ce qui ne serait pas chose aisée, même pour eux. D'autant plus que James ne pouvait pas beaucoup aider à cause de l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui le désola totalement avant que Sirius n'assure qu'ils y arriveraient tout aussi bien sans lui au bout d'un moment, avec un énorme sourire. Ce qui ne rassura ni James, ni Remus qui n'était plus certain de vouloir être dans le coup. Est-ce que ça valait _vraiment_ le coup de se retrouver dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall ?

Le jour tant attendu arriva. C'était le premier avril. James et Sirius semblaient surexcités, enfin encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Remus soupira, leva les yeux de son livre et leur chuchota.

\- Calmez-vous, vous ressemblez à deux teckels sous extasie...

\- Tu en déjà vu toi ? lui demanda Peter.

\- Non. Mais ça doit ressembler à ça, lui répondit-il en désignant leur deux amis qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts et regardaient dans tous les sens en attendant que leur plan se mette en marche. Allons, arrêtez, vous semblez encore plus suspects que d'habitude.

\- Et c'est difficile à faire ça, ajouta Peter non sans un sourire.

Sirius leur jeta un regard assez mauvais alors que James s'empressait de leur répondre à voix basse. Lily Evans ne devait _surtout pas_ entendre cela. Sinon c'était la mort assurée. Elle irait probablement les donner en pâture à l'araignée géante qui vivait au fin fond de la forêt interdite.

\- Mais ça devrait avoir commencé là... Peut être que vous avez raté quelque chose, non ?

\- Ça _va_ venir, répliqua Sirius, outré qu'il ne leur fasse pas confiance - il savait ce qu'il faisait franchement.

Soudainement une explosion se fit entendre, suivit d'un hurlement encore plus strident que ceux de la Grosse Dame - mais aucun verre de cassé. Ça avait enfin commencé. Toutes les personnes dans la Grande Salle se retournèrent et purent voir Severus Rogue vêtu d'une robe rose flashy avec des paillettes tout le long. Elle était courte, et ils purent admirer avec un certain dégoût les jambes poilues du Serpentard. Ses cheveux habituellement noir, et graisseux, étaient recouverts d'une immonde perruque blonde platine. Ses lèvres avaient subi le sort d'être maquillées du même rose que sa robe, et ses joues aussi. Et pour assortir le tout, ses paupières étaient d'un bleu très voyant.

Il monta sur la table, apparemment plus maître de lui-même, et commença à se trémousser comme si un lutin de cornouaille se trouvait dans son caleçon. Une musique démarra et comme venue de nulle part retentit dans la salle, et il chanta d'une voix étonnement - ou pas tant que ça au final, deux gallions passèrent sous la table - fausse, qui brisa les tympans de ses voisins. Le reste des Serpentard firent les cœurs en se dandinant de la même manière que le chanteur.

Les Maraudeurs riaient à en pleurer devant la chorégraphie plus que douteuse et osée des si sobres Serpentard. Ils étaient tous affublés de robes plus ou moins grivoises, flamboyantes et pailletées. Ce qui les fit encore plus rire. Sirius était vautré sur la table en tapant du poing. James roulait sous la table en se tenant les côtes. Peter se tordait dans tous les sens en agitant ses membres supérieurs. Remus se cachait dans ses mains pour pleurer de rire, ses épaules se soulevaient comme s'il était pris de spasmes.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, la dignité des Serpentard perdue à tout jamais, il fut dur de calmer les élèves, et même quelques professeurs. Les plus difficiles à calmer furent James, Sirius, Peter et Remus. Dont deux avaient carrément finit par rouler sous la table en hurlant de rire - James et Sirius -, un autre pleurait de rire à ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter - Remus - et le dernier n'arrivait même plus à respirer tant il riait et pleurait - Peter.

On parla encore longtemps de la fois où les Serpentard dansèrent sur une musique chantée par Severus Rogue dans des tenues complètement affreuses, roses, grivoises, pailletées, flamboyantes. Et le tout avec une chorégraphie à caractère sexuel. Tous se souviendraient de ce début de journée de premier avril et de ce déjeuné spectacle complètement imprévu de la maison des serpents.

\- Qui aurait cru que ça ne leur plairait pas de danser et chanter Barbie Girl de Aqua ? sourit trop innocemment Sirius pour que ce soit réel, alors que lui et ses trois amis se faisaient poursuivre par toute la maison Serpentard dont les talons, qui allaient avec leurs tenues affriolantes, claquaient contre le sol pour ceux qui avaient eu le courage de les garder jusque là.

En sortant du château, les Serpentard, après avoir perdu les quatre fuyards quelques secondes, purent voir Remus, seul, toujours en train de courir vers la forêt interdite. Et à côté de lui se trouvait un cerf, un énorme chien noir et sur la tête de ce dernier y trônait un rat.

\- C'est franchement injuste ! leur hurla Lupin et il lui sembla voir le chien rire.

Alors qu'un Serpentard allait rattraper Remus, le cerf le fit grimper sur son dos et alla s'enfoncer dans la forêt où le chien l'attendait déjà, assis très droitement et de manière hautaine. On aurait dit qu'il se moquait des élèves. Au final, ça valait totalement de se retrouver dans le bureau de McGonagall.

* * *

 _C'est dans le cadre du Secret Santa. Et mon cadeau est pour Lenoska la Fantasque, voilà, cadeau et joyeux noël ! J'espère qu'il te plaira aussi !_

 _Joyeux noël aux autres aussi !_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas moi je me suis amusée à l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, peut être, si vous voulez._


End file.
